The Bat, The Clown, and The Wolf
by WolfWriter28
Summary: Summary is on the inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: The Bat, The Clown, and The Wolf**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 1**_

_Summary: When the Joker hears there's a way for him to become immortal through a book that will be in the Gotham City Museum's new exhibits he can't help but be a little interested. So the robbery goes as planned, but during the process of testing the immortality that the book promises events transpires that leave Harley incapacitated. Not too soon after this top scientists and regular citizens begin to disappear and Harley is the only one who can help. What's causing these disappearances and who is behind them you'll have to read to find out._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: The Animated Series.**_

The front of the Gotham City Museum was filled with reporters. There was a buzz among the reporters over what was to happen within a few minutes. "Did you hear that Bruce Wayne is coming?" asked one reporter.

"Yeah, I didn't figure he was in to this kind of stuff." replied another reporter.

"Me neither." replied the other reporter.

"But you've got to admit that it really isn't that surprising." said a new reporter entering on the conversation.

"Yeah, you're right Wayne is always in stuff that will get him in good with the public." said the first reporter.

"What do you expect from the city's wealthiest philanthropist." said the third reporter. The rest of this conversation didn't go on for long because just minutes later a limousine pulled up and the person who emerged from it was none other than Bruce Wayne. The police cleared a path directly to the front of the museum where the mayor waited at a podium. After Bruce was shown to his seat, the mayor began to speak. "People of Gotham City I would like to announce that today a new exhibit to our museum has been added. Now you are probably wondering, 'What is this new exhibit about?', well this new exhibit follows the many ancient folklore, myths, and tales of the world. And -"

"Sir, why was this -"

"Please save all questions for later." the mayor said. "Now as I was about to say, it is only through the money donated by Mr. Wayne that this exhibit was able to be bestowed upon our humble museum." with that the mayor gestured toward Bruce, who stood briefly to be acknowledged by the weak applause that followed. "Now with that being said let's head inside so that Mr. Wayne might do the honors of dedicating this new exhibit." The museum doors opened and the mayor, Bruce, and the crowd of reporters flooded into the museum. There was another podium underneath a banner that read: "The Legends of the World Made Known." Right below that was the typical red ribbon waiting to be cut to officially open the exhibit. This time it was Bruce who took the stand to give a short speech. "I would like to say that I hope this new addition to our museum is able to enrich the lives of people both culturally and educationally; that it can give us a better understanding of the many cultures of the world; and that it may help us to learn that there are many diverse cultures out in the world that have ingenious methods for explaining the existence of so many things in the world." With that said Bruce stepped down from the podium, was given a pair of scissors, and, while posing for the picture that would flood the newspapers, cut the red ribbon.

As part of the opening the mayor and Bruce, after the mayor had convinced him to stay around a little longer, gave a tour of the many exhibits contained within. There were quite a few things to showoff, though only a couple were really exciting. The questions the reporters had were typical for the situation: "What is this", "What is that", "What's the background on that", and "Where did this originate?" All these questions were the standard ones that the mayor had planned for and knew how to answer without sounding like an unintelligent fool. The final exhibit that was on this tour was an gray, leather-bound, and very dusty looking book. "This is the Book of Legends it contains nearly all the best known figures in Old and New World lore. It wasn't easy to acquire it for our museum but with some good fortune, persuasion, and some financial backing from Mr. Wayne we were able to get it." said the mayor with a grin and a playful jab with his elbow toward Bruce. "Any questions before we conclude the tour?" A hand shot up from the very back. "Yes."

"Yeah, uh, can I have it please?" asked a female voice followed from the sound of bubble gum popping.

"Ah, I'm afraid you can't ma'am." said the mayor in a dumbfounded state from having heard such a ridiculous question.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just take it." said the lady in the back. The sound of gunfire was heard moments later as men in clown make up stripped off the reporter disguises they had been wearing. The lady who had asked the question stepped forward and stripped off the disguise she had been wearing as well to reveal Harley Quinn. "Now if you don't mind Mistah Mayor I'll be takin' that book." Harley made her way up to the glass case enclosing the book, as her goons forced everyone to the ground giving them orders to keep their heads down and to shut up. Harley looked at the book for a moment, before taking a hammer given to her by one of the goons and smashing the case. With quick, agile hands she snatched the book up, gave the order to leave, and soon the room was filled with only frightened reporters.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The museum robbery was all over the news for the entirety of that day and tomorrow. When the museum curator was questioned about the museum's security guards and alarm system it was later discovered that the guards had been incapacitated and the alarm cut. The robbery had been able to eclipse the museum's new exhibits as front line news. The police were put on a city wide man-hunt for the Book of Legends that Harley had stolen with little effect; even Batman and Robin had little luck. Though if anyone had suffered the most from this robbery it had been Bruce, who couldn't believe he had been so careless as to let Harley slip under his nose the way she did.

It probably was into the fifth night of his and Robin's search that they were fortunate enough to run across one of Joker's goons drunk. After a few minutes of interrogating they were given the location of a nearby warehouse where the Joker was held up. When they arrived they saw that the Joker hadn't bothered to fortify the warehouse should they had been discovered. "I guess he didn't plan on stayin' long." Robin said aloud.

"Guess not." Batman replied.

"I'll go from the top." Robin said as he shot up his grappling hook toward the roof.

When he opened the doors Batman saw that at the center of the room was the Book of Legends. Knowing better he threw a batarang, testing for any traps that may have been set. When nothing happened he cautiously approached the book waiting for something he knew would happen. But when he reached the stand and picked up the book nothing still happened. He made the mistake of letting his guard down for a long enough time for him to be struck over the heard. As he fell to the floor he could hear Harley's voice saying, "Uh uh uh, no touching."

A/N: Well there's chapter one hope y'all like it. I encourage everyone who reads this to review, but please only constructive reviews I will not stand for any bashing or flamers.

P.S. I may switch this story over to a M rating if it gets what I feel like is too bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story Title: The Bat, The Clown, and The Wolf**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: The Animated Series**_

"Wakey, wakey Bats." came the Joker's voice; followed with a sharp kick to the ribs. A groan escaped from Batman's lips as he came around. The room's poor lighting did not hinder his ability to make out the nearby figures: Robin was bound alongside him and Joker, his men, and Harley were right in front of them. The first thing he did was test the strength of the knot that held rope around his hands. "Don't even try Bats I tied that rope myself." Harley bragged with a grin of triumph. Joker approached Batman with his usual smile. "Ya know Bats sometimes I think, 'What does the next world hold for me when I pass on?' Then I think, 'Ugh, I don't wanna find out.' With thoughts like that you can understand why the idea of dying repels me and with some of the close calls I've had up until now I just can't fight the inevitability that I'm gonna lose this crazy race that we call life."

"What's your point Joker?" Batman asked in an irritated voice.

"The point is Batsy that I don't want to die and for the last few months I've searched for every possible method to avoid doing just that. After the first month or so I started to lose hope, but then someone made it known to me that a certain book that would be coming to the Gotham Museum might just solve my problem."

"So that's why you stole the Book of Legends?" Batman said.

"Yep, ya see Bats there's a formula, or potion or whatever you want to call it, inside that book that can not only stop a person from aging but will also make whoever takes it unable to die. Now I was skeptical at first, after all for such good luck to shine on me I couldn't help but think that I was being had. So I had my boys go 'ask' some of the people who specialize in old book stuff and it turned out that the information on the book proved to be true. With that said you should feel honored Batsy, because within a matter of moments you will be looking at Joker the Immortal Clown Prince of Crime!"

"Yay, yay, yay, yay!" Harley cheered and clapped with the other henchmen joining in on the clapping.

"Thank you, thank you." Joker said as he bowed to his applauding audience. Batman and Robin exchanged a look of concern over this bit of information that Joker had just divulged. "Joker even you're not crazy enough to try something like this."

"Oh, it's like you don't even know me Bats." With that Joker, Harley, and the other henchmen left the room with two henchmen standing guard outside. When the door shut Batman immediately began to try and reach one of his batarangs on his belt, his hands being tied only slightly hindering his progress. "I thought Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pits were the only things that could make a human live longer." Robin said in a struggle to reach his batarangs as well.

"Apparently Joker's found another way."

"Do you think it'll work."

"I don't know, but we can't take that chance." After a minute or two of struggling Batman was able to pullout a batarang and in no time he was free. It took only moments for him to free Robin, but just before they were ready to bust down the door a blood curdling yell was heard with gunfire soon following. It wasn't too long after this more yells and gunfire was heard within moments of the first yell; and throughout all of it a series of very deep growls were heard. Batman and Robin were frozen in place for a full minute before they finally opened the door. The scene that met their eyes was the most appalling and disgusting that they had ever seen. Four of Joker's men were lying on the floor complete ripped to pieces. Robin nearly vomited from the sight, while Batman just looked away trying to avoid the smell. They caught the movement of a fifth body toward the door and immediately rushed to it. It turned out to be one of Joker's men who had been knocked out by whatever had torn apart the other four henchmen. "What happened here?!" Batman demanded as he gripped the man by the collar. It didn't take long for the henchman to get his story straight in his head, before telling it to the two awaiting heroes.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With a cup of a foul smelling liquid, the color of mud Joker held the cup up as a kind of toast to his victory over death. Just as he was about to drink he immediately handed the cup to one of his nearby men. "Here."

"Boss?"

"Drink it."

"Uh, why boss?"

"It's simple really my good man. If this stuff works then I'll drink it and if it doesn't... well let's just say that you took one for the team. Now drink." The henchman was hesitant, but the glare from the Joker made him reconsider. With reluctance he gulped the horribly tasting liquid and for the moment after that everyone was silent. "So, how do we know if it wor-" in the middle of his sentence he was stopped by a sudden intense pain that shot through his entire body. The next series of events that happened to this man seemed to happen in what was only seconds but at the same time felt like an eternity to him. Horribly, painful distortions and configurations plagued his body.

When it was over there was no human, but instead a large monstrous looking wolf creature stood in his place. The others surrounding this thing just froze in place, completely unable to move due to the fear that was coursing through them. The most the creature did for the first minute was just sniff the air and looked around the room with its cold black eyes.

The attack was so sudden that the creature might as well have been part lightning. The person in front of him was having his throat ripped out before he was even on the ground and his scream was cut short as the beast chewed through his vocal cords. Gunfire from a sub machine gun fired by one of the other henchmen sounded throughout the warehouse, but the bullets from it never hit their target. The creature heard the bullets leave the barrel of the weapon and within seconds it dodged the bullets and was busy tearing the throat out of a new kill. The next two kills were so sudden that no one noticed until they heard the sound of the gunfire coming from the creature's last victim. This was the last straw for Harley as she just bolted out the door in fear, but it did not go unnoticed by the beast as it chased after her knocking a nearby henchman out by slamming him to the ground. Once the beast was gone the Joker immediately sighed, "Woo, lets get out of here boys."

"But boss what about Harley?"

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't we go and help her?"

The Joker thought for a moment before answering, "And waste this fine opportunity to escape that she's given us." No one argued with him and soon they were leaving out the back door to the warehouse so that they didn't chance a run in with the creature.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Once the henchman finished his story he was immediately handcuffed to a pipe that was sticking out of the wall.

"I'll go after Harley and see if I can get to her in time and you see if you can track down Joker." Batman said as he issued the assigned tasks for them. Without saying a word Robin headed off after the Joker and Batman went off after Harley and the creature.

Harley ran as fast as she could without knowing where to go just that she had to get away. Each alley and street she crossed she thought she was safe, but every time she looked over her shoulder she just kept seeing that monster getting closer and closer. She kept changing her direction hoping that she could lose it, but she never did. And despite her built up stamina and endurance she couldn't help but feel drained after a whole ten minutes of keeping of this high exertion up without some kind of rest. By the time her legs finally gave out she had no idea where she was, but what she did know was what was behind her. The deep grumbling from behind her caused a loud gulping sound to come from her throat. When she turned to face the creature from where she had fallen flat on face after her legs gave she could see the large fangs and claws that were still stained red and the fur that was likewise dyed a deep crimson. Tears began to cloud her eyes as she still desperately tried to escape by pulling herself backwards with her arms. This just proved useless as the creature gained more and more distance on her. It seemed to be savoring its next meal, knowing full well that there was nothing that its prey could do. The muscles of its hind legs tensed and when it finally jumped Harley closed her eyes waiting for the end, but it never came. Harley opened one tear coated eyes and through the blurriness she saw that the creature had been tied up with some kind of cord or rope. She had to blink away the remaining tears to properly see, but the important thing that she could make out was that she had been saved. Just as she was able to get up on her wobbly legs Batman descended in front of her. "Woooh!" Harley exclaimed as she almost fell from the sudden surprise. She saw Batman kneel down and inject the creature with some kind of clear liquid. "Whatcha givin' 'im?" she asked.

"A sedative. It should keep him out for a few hours."

"Ya sure about that?"

"This is enough to knock out a grizzly."

"Oh."

When Batman finished injecting the sedative he stood to face Harley and what he didn't expect was for her to hug him and then proceed to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Just as she finished thanking him a pair of handcuffs were immediately slapped on her wrists. "Hey!"

"You're welcome but you're still going back to Arkham." Harley saw him reach to take her by the arm, but what she also saw was the creature, that had apparently broken its bonds, sneaking up on Batman. The creature tensed its muscles once again and this time nothing would interrupt its jump. As the creature jumped Harley pushed Batman out of the way and received the full blow of the creature as it slammed her into the concrete and sunk its teeth into her shoulder with its claws providing additional cuts on her arms and legs. This creature's victory of claiming a meal was short lived as it was quickly knocked away from its prize and again inject with multiple doses of sedative. After having more properly, though hastily, secured the creature Batman turned to Harley who was losing blood at a far too rapid rate. He quickly called the Batmobile and within minutes it was at his location. After having dressed the wound with a torn piece of his cape, he scooped Harley up in his arms and immediately made his way for the Batmobile, opened the top, and was soon on his way toward Gotham City Hospital.

Harley was drifting in and out of consciousness and the times when she was conscious she experienced complete pain and the feeling that her very life was flowing out of her. But her conscious moments did help her to become aware of her surroundings if only for a bit. She knew that she was in a kind of car and that she was with Batman so she determined that she was in the Batmobile. "S-S-Sorry f-for ruinin' ya ride B-Bats." Harley said in a weak voice as she looked at the blood covering the seat she was in.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Batman you there?" came Robin's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Where are you? I came back and the Batmobile was gone."

"I'm headed toward Gotham City Hospital with Quinn."

"Quinn? Why?"

"That creature that was chasing her got to her and now she's bleeding heavily and needs immediate medical attention." Robin was at a loss for words having been told the news. "Listen I need you to contact Gordon and tell him that there's something that needs to be pick up. The coordinates to its location should be reaching you now."

"Right, got it."

"And be sure to tell them that they should use extreme caution when they get there."

"Right."

Batman looked toward Harley and saw that she had slipped into unconsciousness again. He continued down the road at breakneck speeds toward the hospital passing every car in his way effortlessly. He was now over halfway to the hospital and when he checked Harley again he saw that she was still unconscious and his worry rose even higher. Once he arrived at the hospital Harley had still yet to regain consciousness and when he picked her up she felt cold as ice. "Come on Harley hang in there." When he slammed the door open he was at the front desk in seconds, "This lady needs help and now!" The almost threatening tone of voice had the nurse instantly picking up the phone, "I need a stretcher at the front desk. We have a patient with severe lacerations who is bleeding heavily." When she was finished she turned back to Batman, "They should be here any moment."

"Thank you." He felt a tugging on his shirt and he saw that Harley was subconsciously clinging to him as best she could with fingers that were becoming weaker and weaker. Her eyes fluttered open and aside from tears Batman saw the most intense fear he had ever seen in her eyes. The look on her face was akin to a defenseless infant and a pleading emanated from her form that even the Dark Knight's soul was affected. He took his thumb and gently wiped away some of the tears that had mixed with the blood that was coming from her mouth. He noticed that her lips were moving in an attempt to say something. "What is it?"

"S-S-Sorry f-for r-ruinin' you're s-suit and c-cape." The breaks in her voice combined with the growing weakness in it made her words almost incomprehensible, but Batman was able to pick them up.

"It's alright." These last two apologies of her's seemed a bit uncharacteristic of her to him. Though this didn't really shock him that much as the sincerity with which she gave them did. It wasn't much longer until orderlies came up with a stretcher and took Harley from Batman's arms and immediately took her off towards the Emergency Room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story Title: The Bat, The Clown, and The Wolf**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: The Animated Series**_

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

Harley lay in a hospital bed while her life support system beeped away matching the beats of her heart. I.V. Tubes were connected to her, replenishing any fluids or blood she may have lost after being attacked. Her breathing was steady and calm when only a few hours ago it had been erratic and panic-stricken. The doctors were all surprised that she had pulled through and some of them, you could say, had been hoping she wouldn't. It goes without saying that during Harley's time with the Joker she has hurt people; people that some of the doctors at the hospital were close to. The other hospital staff was also divided like the doctors. Some saw her as another poor victim of some violent attack, while others saw her as a ticking time bomb that would go off as soon as she woke up. In the rec room, where some of the staff went when they were off shift, there was even talking going around that they should kill Harley now before she had the chance to do anything. Of course talk like this was kept strictly quiet and was only mentioned when it was safe and there was no chance of being caught.

The police officers stationed outside of Harley's room did little to reassure the staff that resented Harley being in the hospital. Commissioner Gordon had reassured them, as well as the families of the other hospital patients, that Harley was under heavy police guard for the safety of everybody in the hospital. Gordon had even added that in Harley's present condition she was of no danger to anybody, hoping that this would reassure them even more. His plan worked for the other patients and their concerned families, but it only half worked for the hospital staff. For Harley's safety as well Gordon told Montoya, who was one of the guards, to accompany anybody that went into Harley's room.

Harley's arrival and stay in the hospital did not go unnoticed by the rest of the city. Reporters from the local news channel stormed the hospital the day following Harley's attack as soon as they found out and demanded to know what had happened from the police officers guarding Harley's room. The most the reporters got was from Montoya who told them that Harley had been attacked by some large animal. However, news companies, ever the sly dogs in taking information out of context, were able to turn this relatively useless bit of information into a massive wave of fear. Later that very evening, the evening news, which called its segment on Harley's hospitalization, "Monster on the Streets", incited a complete wave of fear across Gotham by claiming some monstrous creature was loose on the streets and that it had already made Harley Quinn its first victim. The city was in a panic after this and Mayor Hill and Commissioner Gordon both had to come out make public announcements the next day stating that such a creature did not exist and that Harley's injuries were more than likely from a large dog; this, if only for a little bit, seemed to calm the people down.

As to the matter of the animal that had put Harley in the hospital, Gordon sent his men to the location Robin had given where Batman had subdued the creature after giving his announcement to the city. While making sure there were no civilians nearby, Gordon's men searched the location, but found nothing at all except for the shredded remains of the cord that bound the creature. After reporting the creature's disappearance Gordon gave all officers strict orders to keep their eyes out for any animal that matched the creature's description, given to them by Batman, and to investigate any reports of strange creatures. Gordon relayed all of this to Batman that same night. "I don't think that creature could break out of those cords by itself." Batman said as he looked out onto the city from the top of the police building.

"What are you thinking?" Gordon asked.

"Someone freed it."

"What," Gordon was shocked by this suggestion. "Who in their right mind would free a creature like that?!" Batman just looked back at him and Gordon immediately knew who he meant. "But why would the Joker even bother with that thing. It tore through half of his men. There's no way he could control it!"

"I don't know why the Joker would want that thing, but whatever his plan for it is we have to stop it."

"That goes without saying." Gordon said rubbing his temples out of frustration.

"I'll keep an eye out on the streets and see if there is any word out yet on what the Joker might be planning."

"Right," Gordon went to turn off the Bat Signal. "And I guess you'll get in touch when yo-" Gordon turned around after turning the Bat Signal off and saw that Batman was gone. "How does he do that?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Batman went from rooftop to rooftop making his way to the hospital. He had recently added it to his list of stops on his nightly route. He told himself that he did it just to see if any new victims of the creature came in. However, as much as he told himself this he knew the real reason why he visited the hospital. That reason happened to be blond with blue eyes and unconscious in one of the hospital's beds: Harley. Ever since the night Harley was attacked he could not seem to get her out of his mind. He replayed every scene from that night in his mind. He replayed his mad rush through the city, trying to get to Harley before that creature did. He remembered the tense feeling of anxiousness building up inside of him as he hurried after her. He also remembered the incredible feeling of relief and joy that he felt when he made it in time to save her. He remembered the feel of her lips on his cheek when she kissed and trying to not let her catch his faint blush. He remembered being knocked down by her and thinking she was making a run for it, only to be horrified by the sight of the creature tearing into her. He remembered dressing her wound as best he could and speeding down the street in the Batmobile with her right beside him, while also checking constantly to see if she was still among the living. Finally, the last thing he remembers is holding her in his arms, clinging to her almost as much as she was to him, and begging her to hold on and stay with him, all while panic and fear raced through him. Of all the feelings he felt that night the one that confused him the most was fear. What could he have been afraid of: Afraid that the creature might get loose and harm more people, Afraid that the Joker might have gotten away and be planning another horrible scheme? Or... could it be that he was afraid for Harley's life: Afraid of losing her and her dying in his arms? _"No,"_ Batman thought to himself. _"That can't be the reason. Could it?" _Could he actually have feelings for Harley that were strong enough to make him afraid of losing her? _"No, it's just because she saved me from that creature and now I feel like I owe." _He reasoned with himself. This explanation seemed to satisfy his mind for the moment, so he pushed any more thoughts on the matter out of his mind for the rest of the way to the hospital.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Doctor Anderson made his way down the halls of the hospital. In his right he carried a bag with a syringe filled with a lethal dose of morphine. The patient that this dose was intended for was Harley Quinn. He was one of the few hospital staff that despised Harley and even one the fewer that were able to hide their disdain. Anderson was also one of the few who wanted Harley dead and had the nerve to go through with it, but never had the opportunity to do it. That, however, was not the case this time, he had the opportunity and he had the tools to do it. He had talked a nurse into giving him bottle of morphine under the pretense that when he went to check on Harley he would use it to relieve her pain so she could continue to rest. _"She'll rest alright." _Anderson thought with a grin. He had told the other doctors and other staff, who were on his side, his plan and they gave him their full support and encouragements. Some of the doctors even said they would stand up for him and claim that he had accidentally given her that dose without paying attention to how much was in it. Anderson appreciated it but he said that he would take the full blame and that he had made peace with it, "Thank you, I really appreciate it, but I've already decided to take the blame. If I get sent to prison I can at least go saying that I put down Harley Quinn and saved anybody else from the hurt of losing somebody to her." he had told them with a smile on his face. He particularly had meant the last part of what he said. A few years ago his fiancée, Jessica, and him had been at a jewelry store picking out some earrings for her to wear at their wedding. Just as they had finished picking out and paying for the earrings they liked and just as they were handed them the Joker and Harley, along with a few goons, busted in through the door. The Joker's goons began shooting out the glass cases housing the jewelry, which Harley picked clean as fast as the goons shot them out. Anderson and Jessica were able to go by unnoticed during most of the robbery until Harley passed them and saw the little box containing the earrings. "Hey, what's in the box?"

"Nothing!" Jessica said, clutching the box for dear life.

"Open it."

"But it's nothing?" Jessica protested.

"Honey, just do it! They're not worth your life!" Anderson pleaded with her.

"But-" Jessica felt the box being ripped out of her hands. She shot her head in its direction and saw Harley now holding the box in her hands.

"Oooo!" Harley's eyes widened as she opened the box and saw the earrings. "They're gorgeous! They'd be perfect for me, right Puddin'?!"

"Of course they would my little Harley." the Joker said without even turning to look at her as he went through his loot.

Harley started to walk off when she heard something behind her. She turned to see Jessica approaching her, "Give them back."

"Huh? Nu-uh!" Harley said clutching the box tight.

"They're not yours! There're plenty of other earrings here, so you don't need those!"

"But they're perfect!"

"I know that's why I picked them. Now give them back!" Jessica lunged for the box and started to pull it from Harley's hands. The two women struggled violently for the box until Harley gave Jessica a blow to her stomach with her knee then a kick to the chest, which knocked her against one of the shattered glass casings. The sirens of cop cars could start to be heard in the distance not too long after that. "Puddin'! The cops!" Harley yelled as she ran to the Joker.

"Ah, I barely just got started counting my loot!" the Joker complained. "Alright, okay fellas let clear out of here."

As the Joker's goons and Harley followed him out of the store Anderson rushed to Jessica's side. "Jessica! Jessica! Wake up!" He shook her but she still did not respond. He pulled her off of the case to lay her down, but what he saw horrified him; a large jagged piece of glass that was covered in blood. He looked down and saw a trail of blood leading from the piece of glass straight to Jessica. With absolute dread he placed his ear to her chest and the tears he had been holding back fell hard as he did not hear one heart beat come from Jessica's chest.

As Anderson got closer to Harley's room he had to stop and wipe away the tears that had started to fall as he recalled that terrible day. _"Okay, get your head together. Just stay calm and soon that bitch will pay for what she did." _Anderson said to himself in an attempt to calm down. He continued on his way and when he could see the guards he waved at them while giving, what he hoped was, a sincerely happy smile. "Hello."

"Hello, Dr. Anderson." Montoya greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to give our patient a little something for the pain." Anderson said holding up the bag in his right hand.

"Okay." Montoya opened the door for him and followed right in behind. "Sorry, but you know the rules."

"That's alright I don't mind." Anderson said as he approached Harley's bed. _"It's not like you'll be able to stop me anyway once I inject her." _Anderson laid the bag on the bed and took out the needle. _"This is for taking away from me the most precious thing in my life you monster."_


End file.
